fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato
Hayato (ツクヨミ, Tsukuyomi in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by VALSHE in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English version. Profile Hayato was born into the Wind Tribe, but was orphaned when his parents died. Fuga, the Wind Tribe's chieftain, adopted Hayato out of respect to his parents. Despite his young age, he's a talented Diviner. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Rhajat. Birthright After the Avatar's party successfully defeats Fuga's soldiers in the Wind Tribe Village and receives his forgiveness for the accidental slaughtering of his tribesmen, Fuga asks the Avatar to bring along Hayato with them on their journey so he can receive first hand combat experience. The Avatar is immediately hesitant because Hayato appears as a small child, however Fuga attests to his prowess, saying that his skills will prove invaluable for the army. Grateful for more manpower in the army, Hayato is warmly welcomed into the army. Conquest Revelation Hayato appears as a Diviner during the battle against Fuga in Revelation, much like he does in Birthright, but he appears as an enemy unit. Regardless of whether the player defeats him in combat or not, he will join the player at the end of the chapter. Personality Hayato overbearingly tries to act like a grown up due to his position in the Wind Tribe as most powerful Diviner in the tribe and, as a result, speaks in a formal manner and tries to hide his love of sweets. However, he retains child-like weaknesses such as being afraid of the dark, ghost stories, and being sensitive about his height. He is ignorant of the ways of the world and cries when his spells fail. During his supports with Azama, it is also shown that he does not like carrots and enjoys chestnut candies the most. He is the one who drinks the most milk in the army. His birthday is September 19 In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds= |-|Revelation Chapter 9 - Exile= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 20 - Winds of Change |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 9 - Exile |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |35% |55% |40% |60% |65% |40% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |50% |30% |60% |40% |60% |60% |40% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji |70% |40% |50% |40% |55% |75% |45% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Basara Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +1 | -1 | +2 | +1 | -1 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Effie (Revelation only) * Nyx (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaden * Azama * Benny (Revelation only) * Fuga (Revelation only) * Rhajat * Shigure (If Hayato is his father) * Kana (If Hayato is his father) Quotes Refer to Hayato/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Hayato - The Kid : After the war, Hayato traveled the world, performing daring stunts and displaying his incredible prowess with magic. Years later, he would return to the Wind Tribe and take over as its chief. ; Hayato and Felicia : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Hayato and Kagero : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Hayato and Nyx : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Hayato and Sakura : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underpriveleged, and the two worked happily together. Etymology Hayato (隼人) means Falcon Men and was the name of a clan in ancient Japan. The name likely alludes to him being in the Wind Tribe. Tsukuyomi is the Japanese god of the moon who was born from Izanagi along with his two siblings, Amaterasu and Susano'o, after washing his face after his trip to Yomi to rescue his wife Izanami. Tsukuyomi was born from Izanagi's right eye. Trivia * Hayato shares his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with Jakob and Saizo. * Hayato bears some similarities with Ricken from Awakening. Both try to act like grown-ups, despite their young age, and are quite gifted in regards to wind magic as Hayato is from the Wind Tribe. Their blue clothing, hair colors, and support conversations with the Avatar are also very similar. * The female Avatar can be Hayato's adoptive stepmother if she marries Fuga. Subsequently, the resulting Kana will be Hayato's adoptive brother. * Hayato was voted the 25th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters